Under the table
by Tracey4t
Summary: When Haruhi agrees to go with Kaoru to a banquet she winds getting more then she bargain served up from under the table. Not for readers under 18 One Shot


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi sat on a couch in the clubroom reading one of her school books doing her best to concentrate. However it soon became hard to do when to shadows appeared looming over her. She groaned and looked up at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

"We're board," they both said.

"Wow there's something I didn't see coming," said Haruhi sarcastically going to her book.

"Oh come on Haruhi humor us a little," said Hikaru.

"We want to have something fun before tonight," said Kaoru.

"What's happening tonight?" asked Haruhi without thinking.

"We have some sort of banquet about this months summer fashion choices we have to go to for our mom," explained Hikaru.

"She got held up in Ireland with her show so we have to go in her stead," Kaoru added.

"And it's going to be nothing but boring speeches all night," they whined together.

"Wow it must suck to be you huh?" said Haruhi sarcastically not looking up from her book.

"Yeah so please come play with us for a little bit," pleaded Hikaru.

"Not only will it get our excitement out of systems but we'll have something nice to think about while were at the banquet," said Kaoru.

"If you're that desperate why not try harassing Tamaki?" asked Haruhi. She didn't like the idea of throwing her Sempi under the buss but at the same time was really anxious to get the twins off her back.

"We did already," said both twins pointing off to the side where poor Tamaki was splayed over the couch exhausted.

'Oh dear,' Haruhi thought, 'I'm doomed!'

"Uh you know what I think it's time I get going," said Haruhi as she tried to sit up. However she was pulled immediately back down onto the couch.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this that easily?" said the two devils smirking.

"I'm not going to be your play thing!" said Haruhi as she jumped up and tried to run away.

"Get her!" Hikaru shouted as he and his brother raced fast after her. Haruhi did her best to race fast towards the door. She could hear the twins right behind her. Suddenly one of them reached out and grabbed her shoulder trying to pull her back. The minute he did, Haruhi twisted her body around in an attempt to shake her captor. It caught him so off guard that he fell to the ground. He moaned in pain holding his leg.

"Hikaru!" said Kaoru kneeling next to his brother.

"Owe, my foot, my foot!" Hikaru complained.

"Is it bad?" Haruhi asked hovering over Hikaru with concern. She was gently pushed aside and Kyoya kneeled down next to Hikaru.

"Oh dear," he said examining his foot, "It looks like you have a twisted ankle. You'll have to stay off of it for a while."

"Does that include not going to the banquet tonight?" Hikaru asked sounding both upset and hopeful.

"I wouldn't recommend it," said Kyoya.

"Oh Hikaru!" Kaoru whined as he hugged his brother.

"I'll be okay Kaoru honestly," said Hikaru returning his brother's hug. Kaoru relaxed a little but then a thought accrued to him.

"Does this mean I'm going to have to go to the banquet alone?"

"It would appear so," said Kyoya. Mori was already helping Hikaru up.

"Oh man!" said Kaoru, "Unless," He looked over at Haruhi, "You want to go with me Haruhi?"

"No why?" asked Haruhi.

"Well this is kind of your fault isn't it?" said Kaoru, "I mean you more or less did make Hikaru fall over and get hurt."

"Hey yeah you're right," said Hikaru, "You should go with Kaoru to make it up for him for making me not able to go."

"You guys were chasing me!" said Haruhi.

"If you go with me I'll have Kyoya-Sempi lower your debt," said Kaoru.

Haruhi was a little bit intrigued by that offer.

"By how much?" she asked cautiously.

"One third sound fair?" Kyoya asked looking over his notebook.

"And it's just to this banquet?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes Haruhi, it'll be real nice," said Kaoru.

"Alright I'll go with you," said Haruhi reluctantly.

"Great!" said Kaoru, "You can come home with me and Hikaru to get you a dress for the evening."

"Oh yay," said Haruhi.

'Maybe I should have held out for more of the debt to be lowered,' she thought bitterly following Kaoru and Mori who was helping to carry Hikaru out of the room.

* * *

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Kaoru asked later that evening as he got ready to go.

"Yeah I guess," said Hikaru looking at his now bandaged up foot, "Kyoya-Sempi said it shouldn't be like this for too long."

"Good," said Kaoru.

"So what dress did you get for Haruhi to wear?" Hikaru asked.

"Um Kaoru are you ready to go?" Haruhi asked walking into the room. Both brothers looked over at her and saw she was now dressed in a short white dress that almost shined in the light with a purse to go with it. Both twins looked her with a hint of lust in their eyes.

"Yeah I'm ready to go," said Kaoru.

"Have fun you two," said Hikaru.

"We'll try," said Kaoru winking at his brother.

* * *

"So did you manage to get a hold of your dad at all?" Kaoru asked as they drove off.

"Yeah and when he heard about it was I was doing he said I could stay out as late as I wanted to," said Haruhi.

"Sweet," said Kaoru.

"Oh wow," said Haruhi when they pulled up to the hotel where the banquet was being held. It had to be one of the fanciest hotels she had ever seen.

"You like it?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, it's nice," said Haruhi. Kaoru led her towards the main dinging room. It was filled with round tables covered by white table cloths.

"Introducing Kaoru Hitachiin and," the announcer started to say before Kaoru tapped his shoulder and whispered something into his ear, "Oh yes Haruhi Fujioka."

Kaoru nodded and led her over towards a table a bit far off in the distance.

"Why are we so far away like this?" Haruhi asked letting Kaoru pull out a chair for her.

"Mostly likely Mom thought we'd do less damage way back here," said Kaoru.

'Yeah I could see that,' thought Haruhi.

Before long the master of ceremonies started his speech. It seemed to keep dragging on and on.

"How much longer is this going to be?" Haruhi whispered.

"I don't know," said Kaoru, "I really don't. And just be warned this is only the first of many."

"Oh great," said Haruhi. Now she knew why he and Hikaru were more anxious than normal to play around during host club.

Minutes seem to drag on like hours as more and more people seemed to make long and dull speeches.

Kaoru rested his hand on his cheek board and finding himself drifting off slightly. As he started to nod off he felt his arm start to collapse under his him and accidentally knocking a fork off the table. He groaned a little before he looked down to find it. He couldn't find it near his foot so he carefully lifted up the table cloth to see if he could find it. When he saw it, he was about to grab for it, something else grabbed his attention. It was Haruhi's legs and dress. It was pushed up just enough that he could see her underwear just a little. Suddenly an evil and dirty thought came to his mind. He slinked out of his chair quietly so no one would notice and crawled over towards Haruhi under the table. He soon came right up to her dress where he could still see her underwear. He reached his hand and started to touch it. The fabric felt soft. He started to massage it a little.

Haruhi sat in her seat doing her best not to look board when she noticed Kaoru was no longer in his chair. Before she could start to wonder where he was, she suddenly felt something touching her underwear. In fact it continued like someone was actually touching her through her underwear. The messed up part it felt nice.

Kaoru was starting to get board with merely touching the underwear. He wanted to touch something else. Slowly he stretched up his hand and slipped a finger into Haruhi.

Haruhi sat up straight in shock when she felt something being pushed into her. Now she had to figure out what was going on. She looked around to make sure no one was really looking at her as she looked under the cloth. There she found Kaoru on his hands and knees fondling her.

"Kaoru!" she hissed as quietly as she could, "What are you doing?!"

"I got board," said Kaoru calmly as Haruhi felt him add another finger into her. Even though Haruhi knew it was wrong it still felt good.

"Well stop it!" she insisted.

"You don't like that?" Kaoru asked innocently.

"Well," Haruhi had to pause for a moment, "Yeah I guess, but this is not right, stop it please?"

"I will in a minute," said Kaoru.

Haruhi looked up upset trying to make sure no one had noticed what they were doing.

Kaoru took his hand out like his promised but then another thought accrued to him. He used one of his hands to pull Haruhi's underwear down on her legs to the point he could burry his face in-between her legs and that's exactly what he did, kissing and liking her little pussy.

Haruhi gasped when she felt the cool tongue pushing inside of her. What was Kaoru up to now?!

"Kaoru stop it!" she hissed doing her best to not draw attention to herself. Kaoru however kept licking her vagina with no means of stopping.

"Kaoru!" said Haruhi lifting up the cloth to see Kaoru's face was indeed buried deep in between her legs. She tried reaching down to push him away but Kaoru grab her arm and kept it in place against her leg.

"Kaoru," she whined, torn between wanting him to stop and wanting to him to keep going.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," she started panting over and over again.

"Um excuse me," said a lady at the next table over. Haruhi shifted her eyes over to her and her table.

"Are you okay? You're looking awfully red and you keep going "Oh god"," she said looking concern.

"I," Haruhi stopped and gave out a big moan, "I guess, I am not, all that well at the moment."

"Did you need to go lay down? I'm sure one of the employee can help get you a room to rest in for a little bit," said the lady. She looked like she was about to get up and walk over towards Haruhi's table.

"Oh no, I don't know if you have to worry yourself like that," said Haruhi waving the nice lady off with her free hand.

Kaoru looked up as he listened to Haruhi try keep the woman at bay.

"Are you sure? You're looking really red in the face," said the lady.

"No, No it's nothing seriously!" Haruhi insisted. She shifted her eyes down towards Kaoru under the table.

"Will you stop this before we get into trouble!" she hissed as quietly as she could.

"Don't pretend you don't like it Haruhi," Kaoru whispered. Haruhi didn't say anything. She was too busy panting again.

"Madam, are you sure you're okay?" Haruhi head the woman from the other table again.

"You know what no I'm!" said Haruhi, "I think I should go home fast!" She managed to stand up, not really carrying that her underwear was still on the floor, as was Kaoru and stormed out of the banquet hall as fast as she could. Kaoru grabbed Haruhi's panties and stuffed them into his pocket. He looked out of the table to see that no one was watching and mad a mad dash out the door after Haruhi.

"Haruhi wait!" he shouted running after. He reached out and managed to grab her elbow. Haruhi turned around, first scared only to recover fast and his Kaoru's arm hard.

"You jerk!" she shouted. Then just as quickly she pulled him close she kissed him on his lips.

"Hmm?!" muttered Kaoru into the kiss followed by, "Mmm." Haruhi however broke the kiss and hit him again.

"You're such a jerk!" she shouted again before kissed him again.

"Will you make up your mind?" asked Kaoru after the finished the kiss.

"I don't know what to think!" shouted Haruhi, "You, you sick twisted pervert! You violated me and I, I wouldn't mind if you did it again!" She kissed him again fast. "God you made me so damn confused!" When she went in to kiss Kaoru again, Kaoru put his hand on the back of her head to keep it from pulling away. Haruhi tried to pull away but Kaoru wouldn't let her.

"I'm sorry for my actions back there but I only did it because I can't help but feel that I want you so bad!" he finally said letting Haruhi go.

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Haruhi. Kaoru looked around and noticed a table off by itself covered by a table cloth. Smiling evilly he tugged Haruhi over there.

"Oh no, oh no!" Haruhi instead as Kaoru all but shoved her under that table.

"Oh yes," said Kaoru laying her down on her back. Haruhi watched as Kaoru fiddled with his pants and pulled them down.

"This is wrong!" said Haruhi even though she was smiling.

"I know that's what makes it so great!" said Kaoru. He moved around until he managed to get up on top of Haruhi and started to push himself into her.

"Ah!" Haruhi screamed, "Do you anyone could hear us?"

"No, they're too busy listening to that old guy talk!" said Kaoru.

Each time he pushed his way into Haruhi he did harder and faster. He was enjoying himself in her so much.

"Ah!" Haruhi kept shouting. She gripped Kaoru's shoulders and squeezed them as he kept pushing into her.

Suddenly she felt Kaoru finish inside of her.

"Oh my god!" Haruhi panted, "I can't believe no one heard us!"

"I told you they were too busy hearing what that old guy had to say," said Kaoru kissing her neck.

"Kaoru what's going to happen to us now?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know about you but I'd love to try and be in a relationship seeing you're feeling up to do this sort of thing with me," said Kaoru. Haruhi thought about it for a moment.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try see if we can handle something like that," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Presenting the new Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin,"

Everyone cheered as Haruhi and Kaoru walked into the hotel ballroom for their wedding reception.

"This has got to be one of the happiest days of my life!" said Haruhi.

"Yeah me too," said Kaoru leading her over to the main table with two chairs just for them.

"Hey Kaoru I've been meaning to ask. Isn't this the same hotel where we first decided to be a couple?" asked Haruhi.

"Why yes it is," said Kaoru, "It's just been remolded over the years." Haruhi squeezed her husband's hand tight.

"I can't believe what happened that night!" she whispered thinking of what happened.

"I know neither can I," said Kaoru, "In fact it got me to thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Haruhi asked looking over towards Kaoru only to see he was gone, "Kaoru?" She sat up straight when she suddenly felt something warm and wet in her pussy.

"Kaoru you're not!" she whispered.

"Oh but I am," Kaoru whispered back from under the table.

"How can you do this to me!" said Haruhi.

"Easily as your husband!" said Kaoru.

"Oh Kaoru!" Haruhi moaned.

"Haruhi what's wrong?" asked her father, "Where is Kaoru?"

"Oh he's around here somewhere," said Haruhi. She closed her eyes in pleasure hoping no one would notice that her husband was under the table at the moment overwhelming her with pleasure just like he did the first night he made her his now and forever.


End file.
